Do You Even Lift?
by ohmytheon
Summary: Uraraka and Kirishima work out together, but Uraraka decides to do something a little different to make it more fun.


**Notes:** I can't believe I used that for a title, but I couldn't think of anything and it made me laugh. Here's the Kirichako prompt, "Keep your eyes on me," that I messed up yesterday! This is basically kind of set in my Kirikacchako hot mess world, but I think it could stand-alone as Kirichako as well since Bakugou is only mentioned a few times and this fic is only about Kirishima and Uraraka. It felt really good to write something that was solely them and, if you wanted to consider it a part of that AU, then it helps expand on that OT3 as a whole.

 **Disclaimer:** Yeah no, still don't own shit.

* * *

When Uraraka had asked Kirishima to help her with a proper workout regime, she had not expected to regret almost every single one of her life choices. Yet here she was at the gym, having sweat out what felt like two pounds, panting like a dog in the summer sun, feeling torn between wanting to pass out or jump into an ice cold shower. Honestly, she should've expected this since she knew exactly how in shape Kirishima was, but a small part of her had thought that he couldn't be more intense than Bakugou.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Before U.A., her workout routine had...not been the best. Of course she'd been insecure about her body, as many teenage girls were, but working out and gaining muscle had never really been much of a concern of hers when she could lift up to three tons with a mere touch of her fingers. During U.A., she had come to realize that her quirk didn't matter much if she wasn't physically strong to back it up. A stronger body meant a stronger quirk. She'd found that out the hard way during her fight with Bakugou in their first Sports Festival. Interning at Gunhead's pro hero agency had really changed her view on her body and how to strengthen it.

Now that she was graduated and actually a hero, Uraraka was a lot more focused on staying in shape and building herself up in every way. She wasn't in school any longer, which threw off the sense of routine that she'd built up in the three years at U.A., and figuring out how to do things on her own had been a problem at first. Working with Bakugou had been the first stepping stone. She had asked him for help and he seemed to enjoy kicking someone's ass to beat them into shape.

Kirishima was different. He was more supportive in the way that he didn't need to pummel his belief that she could do better into her head. He was encouraging, but refused to allow her to give up, and he genuinely enjoyed having someone else with him to boost his own self-esteem. In the end, while they were both thoroughly worn out, their positive nature made both of them more eager to do more and work harder.

But holy shit did he go hard.

"Just a few more reps and you can take a break," Kirishima told her.

Uraraka wiped the sweat off her forehead. "You're not taking one?"

Kirishima shook his head. "Not yet. There's a few more things I want to do." Unbelievable. Where did he get all that energy? "Besides, you're doing the work right now."

Having taken a break from the machines, Uraraka had started to do some old-fashioned sit-ups. For some reason, those were infinitely worse. At least with the machines, there was something that she could hold onto and she knew exactly what their purpose was. Stuff like sit-ups and push-ups tended to make her mind drift and she would not only get bored but also tired and annoyed. It didn't feel like they were doing much of anything.

Plus, this gym was crowded and, for some unknown reason, she was one of the few women in it right now. Every time she moved, she felt like eyes were being drawn to her and not in the pleasant way. She was in shape ( _incredible shape_ , according to Kirishima, although he was biased), but it still made her anxious whenever people looked at her at the gym. It was like they were judging her, wondering how a small girl like her could possibly be a hero. The only way she felt like she could get over that was doing something over the top that showed people how strong she was. Also, she was bored and, well, it was really Kirishima's fault. Why did he have to exercise without a shirt? Bakugou was right. Did he even know what a shirt was?

"Can we switch this up?" Uraraka asked, sitting up and resting her forearms on her knees.

Kirishima sat back on his feet, his hands still holding her feet. "Uh, sure, what do you want to do?"

"Let's make it more difficult," Uraraka told him, pulling herself up to stand, "and fun."

"Interesting." Kirishima gave her a curious look. It wasn't often that she was the one that asked to push things further, but he was intrigued to say the least. "How so?"

"Like this." Uraraka used every ounce of her bravery (because there was being a hero and then there was doing things in public _like this_ that pertained to their relationship) and leaped to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. Kirishima immediately startled and moved to hold her up to slide his hands under her. Their faces were close enough to where the shock in his eyes was too evident and a blush to match his hair painted his cheeks.

Kirishima cleared his throat. "So, uh, what are you doing?"

"Sit-ups," Uraraka told him as she put her hands behind her head. She bent backwards until her head was all the way down by his feet and then pulled herself back up. Her abs burned something fierce and her body was totally not for this - except for the way she fit snugly against him with her legs wrapped around his waist. That part felt fine. Every time she fell back and then came back up, both of their faces seemed redder and she was breathing heavily again. Maybe he was too. He had to hold her up, after all. "This way…" - breathe - "we can both" - breathe - "get a workout."

It was also a good distraction from how much she hated sit-ups when she had to focus on so many other things. However, her eyes did start to move around the room and she noticed that a few other guys had started to watch as well. It made her anxious. Maybe this was a bad idea. She should have asked Kirishima first if he was okay with this. They were still getting used to being more affectionate with each other in public, even though both of them tended to be physical anyways. She probably looked like a total idiot, not to mention a hot, sweaty mess and not in the good way.

"Hey, hey," Kirishima said as she lifted herself back up with some difficulty. Was she just imagining it or did his voice sound deeper and gruffer? "Keep your eyes on me. Those other guys don't mean anything."

Uraraka paused to take a few deep breaths, her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders again, and she smiled. "They've got nothing on you." She smiled at him as he gave her a goofy but pleased grin back. "I'm pretty sure your abs put theirs to shame."

"I'm pretty sure you put them to shame yourself," Kirishima said. She rolled her eyes, but felt pride burst inside of her chest. "Let's get a few more in and then get out of here."

"I thought there were a few more things you wanted to do," Uraraka replied quizzically.

"Nah, I changed my mind," Kirishima quipped. "There's only one thing I wanna do right now."

Uraraka didn't know how her cheeks could get any redder, considering the workout she was doing, but they did and she threw her hands over her face and leaned all the way back so that she was upside down again, trying her best not to squeal as Kirishima laughed. She really needed to learn how to handle comments like that without turning into a mess.


End file.
